


Tears You Didn't Want

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: After all, you go to a funeral to cry, my brother.





	Tears You Didn't Want

Where are you, brother? They tore you away from this world, from your laughter, still echoing through the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes walls, still leaving indelible remnants in my heart.

I still look for you at morning, in the bed next to mine, I’d instinctively ask you what would you like for breakfast, as if you were a bitter wife needed to be sweetened, not my own blood.

But you have refused me, you chose to bind yourself to eternity.

I see Death Eaters’ eyes melting with yours. They’re mere worm food now. You, out of this miserable earth, into the blue.

 

Mom is crying. Like everyone else. Ginny stares at the coffin, serious like I’ve never seen her. You abandoned us all, you must’ve known that our universe, that of our sloppy family, would’ve been more grey without you. But you didn’t care. Who knows where you are now, and if you’re watching us, if you’re laughing about our humanly weakness. I keep quiet, in the corner of pain that I’ve made for myself. I don’t want anybody to see me, they wouldn’t understand, would they Fred?

You wouldn’t like it, but I’m forced too.

After all, you go to a funeral to cry, my brother. 


End file.
